Summer Rain
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: It's blistering hot when Seth comes over to visit Roman but things start to heat up when a shower of rain comes down. Oneshot.


_A/N: I wrote this story as a request from theheadstrongprincess on tumblr. She asked for another Rolleigns fic and that being one of my favourite pairings, I decided to do a short fluffy fic. I hope you guys like it._

* * *

Summer Rain

" Shit. I don't think this beer is working."

Roman Reigns was stretched out on his lawn chair which was in the shade of the patio. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face to look at his teammate Seth Rollins who was straddling the railing in a small pair of grey boxer briefs. Roman was convinced that he knew the outline of Seth's anatomy better than his own.

Seth took a final sip of his beer and then reached over to place the empty bottle on a nearby table. Roman admired the deeply tanned muscles as they stretched to reach the table. Seth was certainly a beautiful specimen who was acutely aware of his appeal.

It was blistering hot in Florida. The temperature had to be over one hundred degrees. Seth had came over to hang out with him. Roman was wearing a pair of colourful board shorts when Seth had arrived. Seth had grinned and said that he brought something similar to wear and whipped out the skimpiest pair of yellow swim trunks that Roman had ever seen. They were cut so high up the leg that Roman was certain that half of Seth's ass would be hanging out of them. So naturally Roman had expressly forbidden him to wear them. Seth had pouted and complained but Roman stood his ground. They finally came to the compromise that Seth could wear his boxer briefs instead.

Roman slightly shook his head as Seth hopped down from the railing and walked out on to the lawn in the blistering heat. His grey underwear outlining his perky toned ass perfectly. Roman momentarily pictured that ass in the yellow swim trunks that Seth had brought and wondered if Seth was trying to kill him. On the road, Seth always wore the tightest pants possible causing him and Dean many uncomfortable, hot under the collar moments. The more they complained about it, the more Seth wore them. Dean. That bastard. He had managed to escape back home to Ohio, leaving him alone to deal with the temptation that was walking up and down his private backyard apparently trying to get skin cancer.

Oh for fuck's sake. The little imp was bending over with his ass in the air suddenly interested in something on the ground. Roman had the good mind to go over and smack him on it.

" Hey Roman," Seth yelled at him over his shoulder while still bent over. A knowing smile played on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing.

" What?"

" Apparently it's so hot that the ants are being fried." Seth stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

" Well your cute little ass is going to get fried if you don't come in out of that sun."

Seth turned to face him and cocked his head to a side. " You think I have a cute ass?"

Roman groaned and rolled his eyes. He should have never told Seth that, now he would never live it down. " Just come in out of the sun. You don't want to have to explain to Vince why there are blisters all over your skin."

Seth pouted like a spoilt child. " Fine."

As soon as Seth took a step he heard thunder rolling. He looked up to the sky and saw a large grey cloud rolling in quickly from the west.

" A ha Roman! It looks like rain." Seth laughed and held his hands out in anticipation.

" Well then get your ass back in here. I will not be responsible for you getting pneumonia."

The thunder rolled louder almost like a passing train and suddenly rain was pouring down from the heavens.

" Ha!" Seth laughed and twirled around in the downpour. The rain felt cool and refreshing against his hot parched skin. He swore he could almost hear it sizzling as it hit his body.

Roman was about to admonish Seth again when he noticed how soaked Seth's underwear was and how it clung to every crevice of his ass. His ass cheeks rose high and firm and looked perfectly delectable. Reigns wondered what it would be like to feel that ass in his palms. Now he was certain that Seth was trying to kill him. He had turned around to face Roman's direction and the older man could clearly see the outline of Seth's cock in the drenched material. Roman stood up and swallowed hard. He certainly thinking about quite inappropriate things about his teammate and he had no intentions of stopping them this time.

" Seth! Come in out of the rain. You will get sick." Despite being sexy as fuck, Roman swore that Seth was just a child sometimes.

Seth bounded over to him, his feet squishing on the grass. He came right up to Roman with a huge grin on his face. " It feels awesome out there."

Roman sighed and shook his head. " I bet it'll feel awesome too when you end up with a cold."

" I mean look at you," he pointed at Seth's briefs. " Your underwear is soaked through."

Seth looked down and pursed his lips as if he was studying the situation. " Well that it is. How about that?"

Before Roman could stop him, Seth pushed his soaked briefs down his hips and stepped out of them. He was as naked as the day he was born . Roman's mouth dropped opened and stared for a few long moments at Seth's dick which was semi-erect and damp from the rain looking quite tempting. He also noticed the lack of a visible tan line which meant that the bastard sunbathed in the nude.

Finally managing to tear his eyes off his friend's dick Roman looked at Seth to see the mischievous smirk plastered all over his face.

" You did that on purpose."

" Well you're the one who pointed out that they were soaked." Seth pressed his body against Roman's transferring some of the rain water from his skin to Reigns'.

Roman could feel Seth's erection growing as it pressed against his belly. He slid his hands down Seth's back loving the feel of the cool water droplets under the heat of his palms until each palm grasped a taunt butt cheek. Roman squeezed them together and then gently pulled them apart and then repeated this process.

" You're a fucking tease, you know that?" He slapped one cheek hard and Seth yelped, pressing his now full erection into Roman's abs.

He squeezed Seth's ass hard and watched as he bit his bottom lip. He could see the lust starting to rise in Seth's eyes.

Roman slapped the other cheek. " I asked you a question."

Seth's eyes glinted darkly at him and then he felt Seth's hands pushing down his board shorts. His hard cock springing free and tapping right underneath Seth's balls.

" It always get me what I want." Seth grinned and pulled Roman's head towards his.

Their lips met in a hot kiss. Roman licked the fresh raindrops off of Seth's lips loving how cool his mouth felt against his own. Seth parted his lips and immediately Roman's tongue slipped inside to slide against his own. He took his time sucking Roman's lips into his own mouth and running his own tongue against them. Seth had always wanted to do that. He always found the Samoan to be quite attractive or to be more accurate hot as Hades.

Without breaking the kiss, Seth pushed Roman against the lawn chair. The larger man took the cue and laid down on it and then Seth quickly straddled his hips. Pieces of Seth's blond and black hair had escaped from his ponytail and was hanging limply from his face. Seth was looking down at him with a victorious grin on his face like a lion who had caught his prey. He bent over and resumed kissing Roman with that sweet, soft mouth of his. His ass pressing back against Roman's hard, thick manhood.

" That's what you wanted all along?" Roman asked in between kisses. " My dick?"

Seth mumbled something unintelligable against Roman's lips and kissed him hard. It was obvious that he found Roman's lips to be quite addictive.

Roman grabbed hold of the base of his cock as Seth kissed him and smacked it against Seth's backside.

" You want this cock?" He teased.

Seth sat up and ran his hands down the sides of Roman's body. " Everyone wants your cock Roman." He chuckled slightly at the stunned look on his friend's face when he made that statement.

He positioned himself between Roman's parted thighs holding the base of Roman's cock with one hand.

" I'm just making sure that I'm getting it first." With that, Seth licked from the underside of Roman's shaft starting from the base making his way up to the glistening head. He locked his lips around the head and sucked hard on it eliciting a gutteral moan from Roman. Seth then slowly inched as much of Roman cock as he could, because he was quite long as well, into his mouth and then he started to suck on it.

Seth's mouth was pleasantly wet and warm constrasting with his rain soaked skin. His cock felt so good inside of it and Seth's tongue and techniques were magic. He knew how and where to lick him and with how much force to suck him. He felt his insides turning to goo as Seth gave him some unbeliveable head. Just as his balls were starting to tighten, Seth stopped.

Roman looked at him, about to become annoyed until Seth spoke two simple words.

" Fuck me."

Roman sat up in the chair and gave Seth a hot, open mouth kiss. Their tongues flicking against each other. He grabbed Seth's nicely rounded ass cheeks and position him over his well lubricated dick thanks to Seth's mouth. Seth squeezed his eyes shut at the initial pain of Roman entering him. The rain was still pummelling the ground around them, hitting the roof like a thousand tiny tin nails. The heated pain from the entry remained steady as he slowly eased down his shaft until he was finally seated again against Roman's hips.

He opened his eyes and saw that Roman was looking at him with some concern evident on his face.

" Are you okay?"

Seth sneered at him." Shut up and fuck me."

Roman grinned and started moving his hips up and down underneath Seth, slowly at first until he became accostomed to his large girth.

" Oh fuck Roman. That feels...oh fuck!" Seth was biting his bottom lip and randomly clawing at Roman's skin.

Seth was doing most of the work now. He was riding Roman's cock like an expert. Moving his hips around in a figure eight. His small pink tongue peeking out between his lips. Roman leaned in and sucked that pretty tongue into his mouth. His hand reaching down between them stroking Seth's leaking cock.

Breaking the kiss, he locked his eyes on to Seth's and brought the shiny clear fluid that was on his fingers up to his lips and sucked it off. Seth groaned frustratedly at the sight.

" Fuck. And you call me a tease?" Seth clenched his ass muscles, squeezing Roman's cock extra tight causing his partner to howl in pleasure.

Roman retaliated by smacking Seth hard on the ass but Seth only smiled at him, loving the feeling of the pain stinging his ass. Reigns then grabbed Seth's ass to keep him steady as he started to pound away inside of him. Pretty soon he was hitting those pleasurable bundle of nerves inside of Seth.

The younger man's fingers dugged into Roman's torso as he tried to keep his composure but he was becoming undone. His breathing was ragged, his skin was hot and sensitive to every touch. Especially his cock now that Roman was holding him against his body and his cock was trapped between the two hard bodies. He was faintly aware of the rain shower ending as now only a small drizzle wetted the earth.

He buried his face into Roman's tattooed shoulder. " Oh fuck Rome. I'm coming!" Roman grunted and continued to push against Seth's prostate. Seth's crying release was muffled by the fact that his lips were pressed into Roman's skin. His cum spluttered hot and thick onto the two torsos.

When Seth came his inner muscles clenched Roman so tightly that he felt his release about to come as well. He pulled Seth's face off his shoulder and kissed him hard as his cum shot thickly in spurts into him. He could feel Seth trembling in his arms as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Roman stopped pumping into Seth but kept his dick inside of him for a little while longer as they both rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

The rain had stopped and there were puddles of water everywhere on the lawn Roman observed. Seth pulled back, smiled at him and then kissed him sweetly on the lips. He then slowly got up allowing Roman's dick to fall out of his with a wet plopping sound.

" Where are you going?" Roman asked as he saw Seth walking into the house, admiring the red hand prints on Seth's ass.

" To take a shower." He called out. " You've made me hot again. Not to mention filthy."

Roman grinned and looked down at his cum covered abs and dick. He hopped up off the lawn chair. " Hey! Wait for me."


End file.
